This invention has to do with disk drive suspensions, and more particularly with improvements in the design and structure of disk drive suspension electrical connectors that are used to carry current between a load beam-supported slider and suspension-associated signal circuitry. In a specific aspect, the invention provides a disk drive suspension in which the advantages of wire bundle conductors, including lower cost and better electrical properties, especially at higher frequencies, are maximally obtained while freeing the suspension flexure from biasing forces normally incident in a wire bundle connector, by using flexible circuit conductor for that portion of the connector likely to bias movement of the flexure.